


Gift.

by awkwardkid



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, newtmas - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardkid/pseuds/awkwardkid
Summary: He wanted to say that Thomas already was his best gift, but Newt kept it to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that's for the 100 Writing Prompts Challenge (that's a long ass title)
> 
> English is not my main language, just so you know before reading and finding some stupid mistakes (and I tend to make them a lot.)
> 
> Well, that's all, I guess. I hope you enjoy.

Seeing Thomas so desperate in result of something silly like Newt’s birthday made him extremely sad – even more when seeing that the boy was on the verge of tears all because of a handmade gift that didn’t work out like he was expecting.

Newt wanted to mention everything he thought that was related to the brunette. He wanted to say how much he used to feel a lot better after receiving one of his best smiles; that could literally brighten Newt’s day regardless of what he was going through at the moment. He wanted to say that the sound of Thomas’s laugh was his favorite over any other song, even though it may be the best he’s ever heard. He wanted to say that hearing him telling stories about his childhood or simpler things, like something he saw in the street earlier, was the part of the day he most craved just because he adored the way Thomas dramatically gesticulated whilst talking, and also how he always said words like ‘you know’ excessively when he was excited about what he had to say.

He wanted to say that Thomas already is his best gift, but Newt kept it to himself.


End file.
